poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Despair Bear (TAoMToLaCN)/Transcript
the Transcript of Despair Bear (TAoMToLaCN) Script Opening: [Miss Bustier's classroom. Tom Dupain is teaching Marinette and her class how to make pastries.] Tom: I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let infuse for one minute. Alya: (Whispers to Marinette.) I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons. Marinette: (Chuckles) So does he! Chloé: Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me. Rose: He's not making croissants, Chloé, those are macaroons! Tom: It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself! Chloé: And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding? Tom: Look at this lovely emulsion. (Everyone is surprised.) Rose: It's beautiful! (Marinette watches Chloé as she dials someone on her phone and starts whispering.) Tom: Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette? Marinette: (Marinette gasps as her dad calls her name.) Yes, dad? Tom: Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites! Marinette: of course! (Marinette starts walking out the classroom whilst Tikki pops up.) Tikki: Mmm, can I get a taste? Marinette: Not yet, Tikki. Control that sweet tooth of yours. (Tikki giggles but gasps after heating an alarm going off.) Marinette: Hide, Tikki! Miss Bustier: Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving. (The students in the school all leave consecutively and Chloé glares at Marinette.) Student: Excuse me. Tom: I hope it's only a fire drill. (Marinette groans.) The Whole school gets punished/Chloe has to be nice [Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont.] '' '''Thomas:' I just got word that it was a false alarm. Spud the Scarecrow: I hope Marinette's alright in there! [Inside Mr. Damocles is explaining the false situation to the students.] Mr. Damocles: So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department. (the students gasp, shocked) Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time. Fireman: Yes, in fact, if you wouldn't mind I... Mr. Damocles: Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you. Marinette: (whispers to Alya.) I'm sure it was Chloé. I saw her on her phone right before the alarm went off! Alya: You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid proof. (Marinette sighs.) Chloé: Mr. Damocles, sir? Mr. Damocles: Yes, Miss Bourgeois? Chloé: I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her. Mr. Damocles Really? Who was it? Chloé: Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? (the students gasp in shock) Mr. Damocles: Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain? Adrien: Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir! (Marinette pants) It couldn't possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father's cooking class? Alya: And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom. Fireman: Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out. Mr. Damocles: Just one more second. We're very close to discovering the truth. (The fireman sighs.) Chloé: Oh well, we all know it can't be me! Marinette: I'm not gonna let her get away with this. I've gotta tell... Adrien: Hang on, Marinette. We don't know for sure it was her. (He whispered to her ear) Alya: He's right. Let's not stoop to her level. (Chloé snickers.) Fireman: I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find out who the prankster is. to leave, but Mr Damocles stops him Mr. Damocles: Fine. Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished. (The fireman and the students sigh in disappointment.) Chloé: What?! I'm not so sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof. out her phone, preparing to call her dad Mr. Damocles: Oh no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor. (Coughs) The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois! (The students are chatting amongst themselves.) Chloé: That's more like it. Mr. Damocles: Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time. Fireman: Okay, great! Bye! (The fireman leaves whilst the students and Mr Damocles leave apart from Chloé and Sabrina who stay still.) Alya: Do you see what just went down? Marinette: I know. Adrien just talked in my ear! Alya: Seriously, Marinette? and Spud hear this and gasp Thomas: Did you hear that, Spud? Spud the Scarecrow: '''I did. Marinette is in '''love! Ugh! spitting noises Chloe's Idea/Inviting Marinette and the girls [Chloe's room in Le Grand Paris. Chloé is in her room thinking about what Adrien had told her.] Jean: Mademoiselle does not look very happy, today. (lifts up a plate of luxury chocolates and offers them to Chloé, who grabs the chocolates all at once and eats them, concurrently, and then weeps) Chloe: Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won't be my friend anymore. How can he do this to me, Jean-Michel? Jean: Uh, my name is... hm, never mind. Ah, perhaps Mademoiselle can stay comfort with Mr. Cuddly? (Chloé is delighted and grabs Mr. Cuddly, her teddy bear, and hugs it) Jean: If you would allow it, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien. Chloé: W-why would you do a thing like that, Jean-Jacques? Jean: Because that's what being nice is all about, Mademoiselle. (Chloé gasps) Jean: I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember when she was a little girl when Mr. Cuddly was always nice to Mademoiselle when she was sad. Mr. Cuddly can teach you how to be nice to others! Chloé: (Chloé starts having flashbacks when Mr. Cuddly used to comfort her as a child, one of which is with her mother.) I remember, Jean-Luc. Adrien's going to see just how nice I can be. (Jean sighs in relief) [In Marinette's room, Alya takes pictures of Rose, Juleka and Mylène who are modeling Marinette's hat designs. Marinette fetches some jewels from a box] Marinette: And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves. Rose: Oooh. They are so cute. Alya: Hold on, nobody move. (Alya takes a picture of Rose who is wearing a necklace designed by Marinette.) This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it? (A notice of a message from Chloe appears on her phone)... Chloé? Marinette: What does that bratty snob want? Alya: Chloé's inviting me to a party. Rose: Huh, me too! Juleka: Me too. Mylène: Me too. Rose: That's so nice of Chloé! Marinette: Chloé and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her! Mylène: Maybe somebody hacked her phone then? Marinette: (pulls out her phone) I haven't received a text. Alya: Then that means it must be from Chloé! (The girls laugh) Marinette: Huh? (Screams in shock.) Ewww, She invited me! Rose: Awesome! This will be so much fun! Marinette: Wait! You're actually going to go? Mylène: She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe's she's nice. Very, very, deep down. Marinette: Chloé? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in. Spud the Scarecrow: The others are right, Marinette. Just go anyway! What's the worst that could happen? Alya: It's Nino. He's going to the party with Adrien. Marinette: (Screams in shock.) O-okay, yes, you guys are right. We should totally give Chloé one more chance. (Alya sighs and Marinette giggles.) Hawk Moth and Infinite/At the Party [In Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window screen opens.] Infinite: Do you sense something, Hawk Moth? Hawk Moth: I most certainly do! A party being thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris? Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions! (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Infinite: I figured as much. A Phantom Ruby should make this party more... entertaining. a Phantom Ruby chip, and sends it out as Hawk Moth sends his akuma out Hawk Moth: Fly away, my evil akuma! finding a victim to evilize should be a piece of Cake! Birth of Despair Bear and Despaircrow [Spud wanders over to the kitchen door, but then hears Chloé yelling at Jean in the kitchen.] Chloé: I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice, and you, Jean, whatever your stupid name is! gasps Jean: But, Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help.... Chloé: There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything! You are fired! Now, get out! (Chloé stomps out of the kitchen, leaving Jean feeling downhearted. Unbeknownst to them, Spud has heard everything, and he's not happy) Spud the Scarecrow: How could she say something like that?! She got everyone else punished, and now she upset her butler?! This has to stop. Now! Hawk Moth: Ah, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed. Infinite: Neither would I. [The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Chloe's teddy, which Jean is holding. Jean looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.) Hawk Moth: Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloé, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that. Jean: With great pleasure, sir! (Jean is transformed into Despair Bear by the Akuma, who now is a bear controlling supervillain.) Despair Bear: You've been very naughty, Chloékins. And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay! The Phantom Ruby chip absorbs into Spud's scarf. A mask resembling Infinite's eyes form over Spud's eyes] Infinite: Despaircrow, my name is Infinite. I heard you now hate that spiteful Chloe for what she did. Well, now I will help you fix that. You shall have the same powers as Despair Bear. and you will help him seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous! is transformed into Despaircrow Despaircrow: Despaircrow is not proud of you Chloe! It's time for you to pay! Category:Transcripts Category:Shrekyardigans